Kap
by Erika Arau
Summary: Cette année, Yu atteins l'âge adulte et se voit donc convier à la grande cérémonie du Kap. Cette cérémonie est un examen ou les adolescents doivent attraper dans la forêt une "proie". Malheureusement pour Yu la sienne est un peu plus coriace que prévu.
1. La cérémonie commence

_**Disclamer: L'histoire est de moi, Yu et Allen sont à Hoshino et les autres personnages de DGM a venir.**_

**_Pour public avertis: Au cas où certains viendraient raler sur le contenu, nous sommes dans un monde ou certaines pratiques sont illégales chez nous : le viol par exemple. C'est avant tout psychologique mais je ne dis pas qu'il n'y aura pas de scènes choquantes. Vous êtes prévenus._**

**_Merci à tous ceux qui commentent ^^ Ca fait plaisiiiiir !_**

**_J'ai un peu rouillé depuis ma dernière fic qui remonte, ne m'en voulez pas car je ne suis plus au top niveau..._**

**_Voilà une nouvelle fic inventé par mes soins, en espérant qu'elle vous divertissent un peu, b_****_onne lecture!_**

**_Et comme toujours: Désolé pour les fautes T.T_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Titre : Kap**

**Chapitre 1 : La cérémonie commence**

Il existe des mondes radicalement différents des autres, vivant avec des règles tout aussi diverses. Cultures, coutumes, une palette d'idéologie qui n'aurait même pas la pensée de nous effleurer, c'est ainsi que notre monde tient de son unicité. Dans certains, les rôles sont inversés ou même inexistant tandis que dans d'autres, de nouvelles horizons s'éveillent. Parfois ces mondes semblent mieux, les technologies s'entremêlent entre avancement et nature contrairement à certaines plaines chaotiques endoctrinées dans un monde tombant en pleine agonie. Cette osmose parait en effet être atteinte et pourtant, la perfection dans un univers n'est en réalité qu'un arc en ciel un jour de pluie : De merveilleuses couleurs chatoyantes et s'unissant les unes aux autres pour mieux nous éblouir, mais rien de plus qu'une jolie illusion.

Dans le monde où nous sommes il y a des choses qui n'ont jamais vu les jours, « l'égalité des sexes » par exemple n'est pas un problème ici pour cause : ils sont hermaphrodites. Vous ne verrez aucun sdf dans les rues car même les plus démunis ont une maison décente, les villes sont propres et inspire la plénitude.

Mais arrêtons de parler de ce qui n'existe pas et concentrons nous plutôt sur ce qui est réalité chez eux. Comme dans chaque pays on peut retrouver des mœurs différentes et des traditions spécifiques, dans la région où nous nous situons existe le « Kap ». Bien sûr cette coutume n'a rien à voir avec un « cap » à suivre, ce mot signifie en réalité « saisir, attraper, s'emparer ». Je pourrais vous expliquer simplement en quoi consiste cet usage que la population à accepté depuis des siècles mais il y a quelqu'un de bien plus approprié que moi pour vous le raconter.

« Hey Yu ! »

Le dit appelé tourna la tête au son de son prénom ses deux mèches bleutées encadrant son visage se soulevèrent quelques instants avant de terminer leur chute sur ses épaules. Le reste était attaché en une queue de cheval haute qui retombait dans le milieu du dos tandis que devant, une frange se dessinait. Affublé d'un frac noir et d'une mante couleur taupe (1) par-dessus celui-ci, il risqua un coup d'œil derrière lui et aperçu l'un de ses camarades. Un de ses collègues certes mais aussi son voisin de pallier, le genre qu'on connait depuis l'enfance et qui ne vous lâche plus malgré vous.

Ce partenaire si l'on puis dire portait le même genre d'apparat que lui, la seule différence vestimentaire qui le distinguait venait du cache-œil sur son visage. Celui-ci recouvrait une bonne partie du côté droit, dissimulant entièrement son œil. Coiffé d'une chevelure de feu et d'un sourire qui ne semblait jamais s'estomper, le coéquipier prit place à côté de Yu qui était déjà retourné à ses occupations : observer la forêt face à lui.

Ils étaient tout les deux assis sur le haut d'une petite paroi qui les laissait voir sans aucun problème une bonne partie de cette gigantesque verdure et qui se terminait au loin après des centaines de kilomètres. Devant des réverbères plantés à la lisière de cette forêt, sortaient du sol comme les arbres eux-mêmes et s'élevaient en hauteur où leurs branches formaient de magnifiques spirales retenant les miroirs. Ils suivaient ainsi la bordure jusqu'à se perdre de vue sans que l'on sache réellement s'ils s'arrêtaient enfin ou au contraire entouraient le bois entier.

« C'est le grand jour hein ? Pas trop stressé ?  
- Ne me met pas dans le même sac que toi.»

Le rouquin gonfla ses joues et ne se gêna pas pour râler sur son compagnon qui n'écoutait déjà plus ses paroles, son attention se laissait à nouveau absorber par ces végétaux géant et vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années. Mais en réalité ce qu'il fixait n'était pas visible, ou tout du moins pas pour un être humain normal avec une vue qui aurait les simples facultés que nous connaissions et Yu n'était pas un surhomme (sur ce point là en tout cas). En vérité le regard du garçon cherchait à apercevoir quelque chose, quelque chose qui vivait dans les profondeurs de ce bois à l'abri des regards et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à rencontrer.

« Ah ça va commencer ! »

Yu sortit de ses pensées en entendant des bruits de percussions, il releva la tête et aperçut les lanternes s'allumer les unes après les autres.

« Brrrr j'espère que ça va bien se passer… Dit le roux en faignant la peur au ventre.  
- Hun, pourquoi cela se passerait il autrement ?  
- Yu-chan… J'aimerais avoir ta confiance en toi ! S'exclama t'il un peu envieux.  
- Je sais ce que je vaux c'est tout. Trancha Yu pour couper court à la discussion qu'il voyait s'éterniser  
- Oui… Mais là ça tourne à l'orgueil. »

Notre héros laissa dire et dévala vivement la paroi en quelques secondes puis, se rendit à l'entré de la forêt suivit de peu par son camarade. Ensemble ils retrouvèrent d'autres garçons de leur âge et vêtu de ces mêmes vêtements près du passage, ils se faufilèrent alors dans la foule qui patientait depuis plusieurs bonnes minutes. A quelques secondes près, une voix se fit entendre :

« Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue à la cérémonie du kap! Comme vous le savez tous, aujourd'hui est un grand jour : Vous passez enfin à l'âge adulte… »

Yu regarda autour de lui et après quelques recherches infructueuses, il ne tarda pas à trouver l'orateur qui n'était autre que son frère ainé. Plutôt svelte, il avait la même longueur de cheveux, ceux-ci étant cependant violets. Le tout était enjolivé par de beaux yeux verts en amande et des pommettes roses, pleines de timidité. Il avait pour nom Yuuta et se retrouvait être le cadet de la famille, notre protagoniste lui était le benjamin. Comme le voulait la tradition les Kanda étaient les préparateurs de la fête et ce depuis tant d'année qu'on ne savait plus qui c'était proposé la première fois. Yu lui-même n'y avait pas échappé et participait au préparation depuis son plus jeune âge, il lui semblait avoir déjà participé de nombreuses fois tellement il connaissait les principes. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'était plus un simple observateur et allait enfin avoir l'occasion d'y participer. Mais alors qu'au tour de lui tout le monde restait silencieusement à écouter les précieux conseils de son frère et attendait avec appréhension la suite, notre héros lui n'attendait qu'une chose : passer à la suite pour que l'on en finisse.

Oui le plus jeune des Kanda n'était pas impressionné, ses quatre frères avant lui y étaient passés et n'avaient eu aucun problème. Les conseils, exemples, entrainements… Il avait déjà tout eu, pour lui ce n'était qu'une simple formalité et rien de plus donc toute la petite tirade… Le fatiguait. Pour apaiser cet ennui il tenta une énième observation de la forêt, celle-ci n'émettait aucun bruit et la lumière du jour qui s'amenuisait de plus en plus commençait à la rendre plus hostile. Il repensa à son enfance : plusieurs fois il était rentré à l'intérieur malgré l'interdiction de s'en approcher. Seul les adultes avaient le droit d'y pénétrer et encore, aucun ne s'aventurait plus d'un demi kilomètre mais les jeunes ont souvent ce besoin de passer outre les règles et Yu bien que discipliné, ne supportait pas d'être traité de « trouillard ». Il n'avait donc pas échappé à la règle et s'y était aventuré pendant une bonne heure pourtant, il lui aurait fallu rentrer bien plus dans le bois ce soir ou plutôt dans cette immense jungle à perte de vue.

« Vous avez soixante-douze heures, passé ce délai la cérémonie sera terminé et je vous prierais de bien vouloir rentrer. Ce n'est pas un test de rapidité, on ne vous demande pas de battre un record mais de bien effectué votre kap. Il n'y aura pas de deuxième fois alors ne vous emporter pas, vous y perdrez bien plus. »

Notre héros ne se réveilla qu'après le coup d'envoie, tous entrèrent dans la forêt lentement pour certains et d'autres comme si leur survie en dépendait. Pour Yu il n'était pas nécessaire de courir, plus il se poserait et mieux serait sa manière d'appréhender « le sujet ». Après tout le plus dure n'était pas d'attraper sa proie… Mais de la trouver.

« Yu ! »

Le rouquin qu'il avait espéré ne plus revoir pendant ces soixante-douze heures, venait d'atterrir à ses côtés. Tout ce que Kanda espéra c'est qu'il n'allait pas lui proposer un plan à quatre et que ces trois jours passeraient sans le rencontrer à nouveau.

« Tu as une idée d'où ils pourraient être ?  
- Tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de donner des informations.  
- Attends… Tu vas pas te gêner pour les utiliser toi ! Bougonna le rouquin qui se sentait trahis.  
- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que : si au bout de cinquante six heures tu n'as rien trouvé, rentre. Répondit Kanda pour précision.  
- Je vois… Murmura t'il pour lui-même  
- Plait-il ?  
- Non rien… Tu comptes faire quoi quand tu l'auras trouvé ?  
- Je le kap.  
- Oui mais… Après l'avoir attrapé ?  
- Je le viol. Trancha Yu »

Le compagnon se raidit aussitôt, il comprit qu'il avait en face de lui l'exemple même de qu'il ne voulait pas faire subir à sa proie… Le roux vit en face de lui un démon.

« Allons… Tu plaisantes hein ? Tu… Tu es quelqu'un de gentil au fond. Tenta le roux pour ne pas repartir sans culpabiliser pour la prise de Yu.  
- S'il se laisse faire je l'emmènerais même sans l'attacher.  
-Ouf, tu m'as fais peur. Fit il rassuré  
- Mais s'il décide de s'enfuir alors je l'attrape, le frappe, le ligote, le torture un peu, le viol et le ramène en le tirant sur le sol.  
- Tu es inhumain ! S'épouvanta son compère. Tu ne trouveras personne avec ce genre de manière!  
- Je suis sûre qu'il y a des maso… Avoua-t-il avec une pointe d'espoir dans sa voix.

La discussion dura encore un peu et puis ils partirent chacun de leur côté malgré l'appréhension d'un certain camarade qui souhaitait bonne chance à sa « proie », la chasse pouvait commencer.

[18 heures plus tard]

Une douce mélodie s'éleva dans les airs, un jeune garçon était assis sur l'herbe dans une clairière particulièrement bien entretenue. Ses cheveux blanc qui chatouillait le bas de sa nuque, redonnait un peu de couleur à sa peau ostensiblement pâle. Ses yeux fermés ne nous laissaient entrevoir les prunelles grises qu'ils portaient mais c'est d'un doux sourire qu'on entendait les sons fuir de ses lèvres pour réchauffer les cœurs. Il portait un habit fait de verdure, son haut était en grande partie faite de petite feuille lancéolée qui étaient de collés les unes au autre par différentes façons notamment par des plus grandes palmée. Le pas au contraire venait de robinier faux-acacia, une pousse composée de nombreuses folioles souvent prises pour les feuilles elles-mêmes. Ils n'avaient pas de chaussures et la seule chose paraissant venir d'une civilisation était l'instrument de musique qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Elle était pourvu de corde et serait proche parente de la harpe, le garçon était en train d'en jouer et mêlait sa voix à la musique.

« Parce que deux cœurs qui ne font plus qu'un c'est toujours mieux qu'un recherchant la moitié du sien… »

C'est à ce moment là que Kanda décida d'entrer en scène, cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il l'avait repéré et maintenant il fallait savoir si oui ou non c'était « lui ». Il sortit donc de sa cachette et avança lentement vers le blandinet sans prendre soin de prendre un moyen de défense. Lorsqu'une branche morte craqua sous le pied du chasseur, la proie s'arrêta de divertir mère nature et se redressa pour lui faire face. Tout d'abord le blandin garda les yeux au sol détaillant de bas en haut les vêtements que portait l'intrus sur ces terre puis finis toute de même par planté son regard dans le sien. Un long silence s'imposa autour d'eux qui dura une seule petite minute mais en parut dix fois plus encore, les mains du chassé saisirent doucement la harpe du même côté et alors il parla.

« On dit dans mon village que lorsqu'un kappeur rencontre l'être désiré, les yeux cette personne scintillent d'une couleur indéfinissable.  
- Elle est indéfinissable car elle différente pour chacun d'entre nous.  
- On dit aussi que celui qui rencontre son kappeur ressent un spasme, une angoisse plus effrayante que la mort. Comme si l'âme parlait d'elle-même.  
- Suis-je si terrifiant ? »

Le garçon détourna la tête et planta son regard se planta dans le sol qui l'avait vu naitre, ses pupilles comme dilatées s'ajoutaient à une expression qui le rendait pensif, tel une sensation de vague. Sans prendre le soin de répondre à la question, il en posa une à son tour, il la formula d'une façon assez détaché comme si feindre l'insensibilité serait moins rude à utiliser.

« Mes yeux… Sont de quelles couleurs ?  
- Ils ressemblent à un gigantesque brasier. »

Le blandin releva un peu le regard et toisa silencieusement le gêneur, il ne vit aucune arme que ce soit pour l'attaque ou la défense ou tout du moins rien qui se trouveraient au dessus de sa cape. Il se pourrait très bien qu'il ait caché une arme plus petite sous sa mante et même ailleurs.

« Tu comptes me prendre ?  
- Ca ne dépend que de toi, si tu me suis gentiment je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal.  
-Ce serait dommage de commencer ainsi c'est vrai… Mais si je vous disais non, que feriez-vous ?  
- Doit-on vraiment en arriver là ?  
- Répondez s'il vous plait  
- Je n'aurais aucune limite pour te ramener  
- Très bien alors… Je ne viendrais pas.  
- Pas de problème, je vais venir te chercher moi-même. »

Sur ce Yu ne se fit pas prier et avança rapidement pour empoigner le garçon, malheureusement il n'avait pas encore compris que sous son poids le sol allait s'affaisser. Le chasseur mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits et un peu plus pour comprendre ce qui venait de ses passer. Il n'y avait pu d'herbe, juste un sol aride creusé sur cinq mètres de profondeur et un bon mètre pour le diamètre. Il saisit vite le piège et ne tarda pas à lâcher un juron.

« Ce n'est pas très beau comme vocabulaaaire…  
- Toi…  
- Plait il ?  
- Sort moi de là !  
- Huuum non pas envie.  
- Sors moi de ce trou je te dis !  
- Cela fait quoi d'être le chasseur chassé ? Que croyais-tu ? Que j'allais me laisser butiner sans rien faire ?  
- Je vais te buter !  
-Ah non mauvaise idée… On y perdrait tout les deux.  
- Rien à foutre ! Tu vas prendre cher !  
- Quel vulgarité dans ses paroles si peu pieuse… »

Yu aperçut la tête du blandin, il n'avait… Rien à voir avec la première impression. Un gigantesque sourire arquait ses lèvres et lui donnait un air des plus diaboliques.

« Oh faite je ne me suis pas présenté : Je m'appelle Allen. Je voulais te le dire pour que tu puisses mettre un nom sur celui qui t'a surpassé.  
- Je m'en tape de ton nom ! Sale moyashi !  
- Moyashi ? Parce que tu t'es regardé là ? Moi au moins je dépasse le sol d'un point de vue théorique.  
- Et tu vas pas tarder à finir six pieds sous terre, je te le garantis !  
- Je ne pense pas, d'abord il faudrait que tu sortes de là puis que tu m'attrapes.  
- Donne-moi cinq minutes et j'arrive !  
- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais t'attendre ? »

Sur ces mots le fameux Allen sortit de son champ de vision et ne réapparut plus, comme promis quelques minutes après Yu sortit du piège plein de terre et une colère sourde qui ne cessait de croitre.

Finalement la chasse allait être un peu plus compliquée qu'il ne le pensait.

A suivre...

**Petite note :**

**Mante (1) :** vêtement ample et sans manches ( ressemble souvent à une sorte de cape)

**Kap** : De l'indo-européen commun _*kap-_ [1] (« saisir »). En latin Capio : saisir, attraper, s'emparer… Au figuré : Captiver, séduire, charmer, fasciner, gagner.


	2. Te faire souffrir pour mieux te protéger

_**Disclamer: L'histoire est de moi, Yu et Allen sont à Hoshino et les autres personnages de DGM a venir.**_

**_Pour public très avertis: Vous êtes prévenus !  
_**

**_Merci à tous ceux qui commentent ^^ Ca fait plaisir et nous pousse un peu à aller plus vite (j'en aurais jamais finis une sinon XD)  
_**

**_J'ai un peu rouillé depuis ma dernière fic qui remonte, ne m'en voulez pas..._**

**_Et comme toujours: Désolé pour les fautes T.T et comme toujours bonne lecture.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Titre : Kap**

**Chapitre 2 : Te faire souffrir pour mieux te protéger.**

[2 heures plus tard]  
[Temps restant : 52 heures]

Quelque part dans le bois, à 17 heures de marche de l'entrée :

« Et si je vous disais non, que feriez-vous ? Demanda un habitant de la forêt.  
- Doit-on vraiment en arriver là ?  
- Répondez s'il vous plait.  
- Et bien... Euh... Hésita t'il  
- Vous êtes prêt à me prendre de force ?.  
- Normalement je devrais mais...  
-Mais ? Répéta t'il  
- J'en suis incapable. » Avoua un certain rouquin que nous connaissons, des larmes grossières coulaient sur ses joues et soulignant son impossibilité à se battre.

L'habitant de cet immense bois observa longuement son « kappeur » qui était genoux à terre, les mains plaqué sur ce même sol ferme et son regard ancré sur un petit caillou qu'il jugea encore moins insignifiant que lui. Pendant un instant le « chassé » se posa beaucoup de question, notamment s'il devait aller le réconforter un peu...

A quelques kilomètres de là, un autre kappeur cherchait sa proie ou plutôt tentait de la retrouver. Encore quatre petites heures et la première journée allaient être écoulé, il savait qu'il devait faire vite car il lui faudrait plusieurs heures pour revenir à l'entrée dans les temps : un total de 34 heures pour être plus précis, c'est ce qui lui restait.

Yu s'arrêta un instant et se posta contre un arbre, il savait qu'il n'était pas loin et que ce n'était pas la peine de courir partout à la vas-vite... Son but était certes de ne pas être attrapé mais s'il avait juste cherché à fuir il n'aurait jamais osé s'approcher. Allen avait plutôt envie de jouer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange... Tu va en prendre pour ton grade. »

Le jeune Kanda regarda autour de lui mais aucun bruit ou mouvement suspect ne se distinguait en cette fraiche après-midi, les branches aux alentours restaient muettes et ne semblaient vouloir trahir leur petit protégé. S'il était effectivement dans le coin alors il n'y avait pas à dire, il était doué... Et il devait absolument resté sur ses gardes. Pourtant il n'était pas question de se laisser intimider, être prudent oui mais pour Yu il était incroyable de se laisser malmener ainsi... Une fois sous la main, le blandinet risquait de se souvenir de son kap.

Notre héros souleva alors sa cape, découvrant ainsi un canif attaché à sa cuisse droite qu'il prit soin de séparer et le garda dans sa main. D'après lui le moyashi n'était peut être pas la chose la plus à craindre ici... Après tout la forêt n'était pas un lieu de villégiature et puis il n'était pas naïf, les pièges dressés par son gentil compagnon n'allaient peut-être pas être de tout repos.

« Il c'est enfin arrêté de courir... » Pensa un jeune blandin accroupit sur une branche.

Oui, Kanda n'avait pas tord en imaginant qu'il était proche de lui mais il se trouvait encore plus près qu'il ne le pensait : à peine quatre mètre. Depuis sa sortie du piège, Allen n'avait pas raté le moindre de ses gestes et l'avait suivis à la trace, grâce à cela il savait au moins ce qu'il faisait et peut-être réussirait il même à deviner ses actes futures. Sous la cape de Yu il avait bel et bien une arme blanche, son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé... Et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas la seule artillerie dont il disposait. Le plus jeune dévisagea sans honte son kappeur : Grand, svelte, un visage à la peau particulièrement belle et des cheveux qui semblaient aussi doux que la soie, il pensa un bref instant qu'il ne perdait pas au change et ne se priva pas de pincer ses lèvres pleines de plaisirs. Pour autant Allen ne succomba pas, il avait encore plein de choses à lui faire subir... Et ce n'était pas son genre de craquer pour si peu, même si il en avait vraiment envie. Il décida de s'asseoir sur la branche qui le retenait et d'attendre que son chasseur reparte à sa poursuite, après tout le temps défilait et il n'avait pas toute sa vie pour l'attraper.

« Tu comptes te cacher encore longtemps Moyashi ? » Demanda Yu d'une voix forte et intelligible.

Allen se raidit, il savait où il était ? Non impossible...Sinon il lui aurait déjà sauté dessus. Un coup de bluff peut-être alors?

« Je sais que tu es là... Si on censé être des moitiés alors tu es forcément à moins de dix mètres, parce que j'en ferais autant »

Un drôle de bruit fit frémir les feuillages face à Yu, celui-ci resta de marbre et sur le qui-vive attendit que la personne s'approche pour décider de sa vie ou non. Allen de son côté qui savait que le buisson ne bougeait pas à cause de lui s'inquiéta un peu, apparemment un autre joueur allait entré dans la partie et il pouvait être bon ou mauvais. Le buisson laissa passer un bras puis une jambe avant de nous révéler la tête de l'individu.

« Putain Lavi, sur les milliers de kilomètres de cette forêt tu arrives encore à me retrouver ?  
- Yu ? Oh je suis content de te voir !  
- C'est pas réciproque, j'ai faillis te sauter dessus et te trancher la gorge sombre crétin.  
- Hééééé ? »

Les feuilles bougèrent à nouveau laissant place à un second personnage cette fois-ci plus grand, des cheveux noirs bouclés attachés en une queue de cheval haute ornais son visage et une peau mâte faisait ressortir ses deux prunelles or. Sur ses lèvres voluptueuses une brindille était prisonnière qu'il fit descendre vers le bas en apercevant notre héros.

« C'est un ami kappeur à toi ? Demanda t'il au rouquin  
- Oui, je te présente Yu Kanda c'est mon voisin.  
- Bonjour à toi voisin. Fit Alors le métissé.  
- Yu... Je te présente Tyki c'est... Euh...  
- Rassure moi tu ne l'as pas eu à la culpabilité quand même ? Supplia faussement le brun.  
- Que.. Que... »

Le tint de Lavi prit alors une couleur uniforme : rouge et bégayant il protesta :  
« Et.. Et alors ! Il m'a accepté comme je suis ! J'ai pas eu besoin de le forcer à quoi que ce soit ! Attesta le roux fier de ne pas être tombé aussi bas.  
- En même temps si tu avais essayé je doute que tu y serais parvenu... Répondit il cynique  
- Au lieu de te moquer de moi trouve le tiens !  
- Mais il est là.  
-Ah ? Ou ça ?  
- Il se cache là, il a peur que je lui fasse du bien.  
- En gros il a dit non et toi tu as décidé de l'emmener de force... »

Yu détourna la tête, il n'avait pas envie de se justifier et surtout pas pour un gamin qui utilisait la pitié... D'ailleurs cela voudrait parler du piège et il était HORS de question de parler de cet incident ou plutôt de ce petit contretemps. Il allait les planter là et trouver ce maudit moyashi, il lui ferait alors passer une petite demi-heure inoubliable et le ramènerait chez lui avec une laisse s'il le fallait.

« Excusez-moi... Coupa Tyki qui paraissait vouloir quelques explications.  
- Quoi ? Fit simplement Yu, le plus basiquement du monde.  
- Je suppose que vous allez vous moquer de moi mais si possible j'aimerais un peu plus de considération, nous ne sommes pas que des mères porteuses ou autres choses du genre que vous imaginez.  
- Ah bon ? Fit Yu avec un ton de surprise  
- Yu ! Cracha le rouquin. Ne l'écoute pas, il dit ça car il a surement du mal avec son amant...  
- PARDON ? » S'écria Kanda qui virait au violet.

Lavi prit les mains de Tyki et les observa longuement, celui-ci se laissa faire sous le regard d'un héros profondément mutilé dans son orgueil.

« Tu sais Tyki on pourrait vous posez aussi des questions, pourquoi chaque fois qu'un de vous rencontre son âme sœur celui-ci tente de fuir ou même de tuer son kappeur ? Nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour vous ?  
- Certains pensent ça en effet mais la plupart ont une autre raison.  
-Laquelle ?  
- Parce que nous tenons à notre liberté. » Avoua son amant dans un murmure douloureux

Les deux kappeurs firent silence, en effet les proies étaient emmené hors de chez eux et vivaient avec leurs chasseurs jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Moitié ou non cela ressemblait à une prise d'otage.

« C'est pour ça que je t'ai suivis. Continua Tyki  
- Hein ?  
- Parce que tu m'aurais laissé ici si je le voulais. »

Kanda baissa les yeux, il repensa à la question que le blandinet lui avait posé : Et si je vous disais non, que feriez-vous ?

« En faite si je lui avait laissé le choix on serait déjà sur le chemin du retour ?... »

A quelques mètres de là, Allen écoutait tout. Affalé contre l'arbre qui le berçait depuis peu, il avait fermé les yeux. Oui la liberté était leur bien le plus précieux ; pouvoir, argent... Tout cela il n'en avait pas besoin et ne le possédait pas, la seule chose qu'ils avaient était « le choix » : un luxe que les kappeurs n'avaient pas dans leur société tant les devoirs oppressait la liberté. Se donner à l'autre c'était être privé du seul droit qu'ils avaient vraiment, le prix de la chair leur refusait ensuite l'entré. Quand on appartient à quelqu'un, les deux ne deviennent qu'un et les compromis s'installent. Beaucoup de chassés avaient ainsi perdu tout goût à la vie, la société des kappeurs étaient un monde qui n'étaient pas à leur image. Certains le vivaient fort bien tandis que d'autres décidaient de se sacrifier pour ceux qu'ils aimaient.

« Je ne veux pas... Partir d'ici »

[1 heure plus tard]

[temps restants : 51 heures]

« Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas entre vous ? Proposa Tyki qui ne connaissait rien au dehors et à leur monde  
- On l'a fait mais... Ca n'a donné que de mauvais résultats. Répondit Lavi sans vraiment entrer dans les détails  
-Comment ça ?  
- Il n'y a que des mort-nés. Trancha Kanda qui voyait Lavi près à partir autour du pot.  
- Quel horreur...  
- Et puis... Continua le borgne. C'est mieux avec l'élu de son cœur.  
- Tch, y'en a qui cherche même pas leur âme sœur et chope le premier venu. Dit Yu comme pour briser leur petit rêve idyllique.  
- Tu dis ça Yu mais... Si ton amant est dans le coin c'est que tu l'as cherché, tu es plutôt penché sur mon avis.  
- Tch. »

Yu se releva, époussetant ses habits au passage et observa les alentours.

« Oi moyashi ramène tes fesses ! Hurla t'il  
- Moyashi ? » Firent les deux autres incompris.

Allen ouvrit un œil et dévisagea le petit groupe, d'après lui Yu semblait vouloir en finir tout de suite. Ce n'était malheureusement pas réciproque.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est une façon mature d'agir ? Si tu veux vraiment mettre les choses au point alors met toi face à ton adversaire ! »

Pas de réponse hormis un petit vent s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux, si les deux tourtereaux n'étaient pas là... Ils ne se seraient pas gênés pour sortir sa colère totalement.

« Dites moi Yu...  
- Tu peux pas prendre Lavi et rejoindre l'entrée ? Je perds du temps !  
- Tu connais son nom ? »

Notre protagoniste s'arrêta un moment, lui dire ou non ? D'un côté... Ce kappé aurait pu l'aider à le faire venir, c'était une chose à ne pas négliger.

« Allen »

Tyki l'observa un instant puis son visage se décomposa en une fraction de seconde, Kanda comprit qu'il y avait un problème dans cette appellation. La question était venait elle de lui ou bien...

« Le Allen Walker ? Demanda l'amant de Lavi  
- Je ne connais pas son nom.  
- Et bien... Hésita t'il  
- Et bien quoi ? Siffla Yu qui commençait à s'impatienter.  
- Je crois que c'est mort pour toi. » Résuma t'il

Yu ne sourcilla pas, encaissant la réponse puis après un long laps de temps on put voir une colère sourde grimper en lui. Il en avait assez, plus qu'assez... Tel une casserole la fumée semblait s'échapper autour de lui pour aller se perdre dans les nuages orageux de son courroux. Mais alors qu'il allait hurler à la mort et briser tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, quelqu'un parla :

« Celui qui est mort c'est plutôt toi Tyki... »

L'appelé se retourna et le petit put apercevoir un garçon à la chevelure argenté, Allen avait décidé de dire bonjour apparemment.

« Ah ? Pourtant je me sens bien vivant.  
- Tu t'es déjà donné ou tu te berces d'illusion à croire qu'il te chouchoutera dans son lit ?  
- Enfin tu te montres moyashi ! Coupa le brun dans leur conversation.  
- Toi raiponce on ne t'a rien demandé, tu te tais et tu laisses parler les grandes personnes. Ordonna le fameux Walker  
- Tu es plus jeune que lui et plus petit aussi. Réfuta l'autre kappé amusé.  
- La grandeur mon cher Tyki ne se mesure ni en année ni en taille, c'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus... Cérébrale »

Mais les deux habitants ne purent continuer leur conversation car un certains kappeur fulminait de l'intérieur. Kanda n'avait pas l'intention de discuter plus longtemps surtout depuis les insultes qu'il venait de subir, il allait l'attraper et faire ce qu'il avait à faire ! C'est donc dans un élan rapide qu'il sauta sur le blandinet tandis que le petit couple déjà formé se déporta in extrémis d'eux, malheureusement Allen se décala faisant ainsi ruminer un peu plus le chasseur.

« J'espère que tu ne comptes pas m'attraper comme ça ? Demanda la « proie » d'une voix hautaine. Ne m'insulte pas tu veux.  
- J'admets que tu n'es pas ma moitié pour rien, avoua t'il. Mais ça ne suffira pas, tu craqueras d'une manière ou d'une autre... Parce que tu m'appartiens. »

Mais alors que Yu laissa un petit sourire sadique sur les lèvres, le visage de son compère lui se décomposa avant s'envenimer dans une aura des plus sombre. Les poings serrés, les yeux plissés, c'est un regard empli de haine qui progressivement se présenta et tandis que son kappeur affichait lui une mine surprise face à ce retournement de sensation, Allen lui s'avança. Kanda ne comprit pas réellement ce qui se passa, il sentit alors une violente douleur à sa joue droite et glissa sur l'herbe. Une main sur sa pommette il tenta de réaliser ce qui venait d'arriver pendant que le plus jeune repartait loin de lui, cette fois-ci bien décidé à ne plus revenir.

« Yu ça va ? Fit Lavi inquiet  
- Hum ? Demanda Yu encore groguis  
- Pourquoi faut il toujours que tu sois aussi bourru...  
- Vu qu'on est censé être deux moitié il devrait aimer ça non ?  
- Les compromis dans un couple tu en a entendu parler ? »

Lavi se frotta la tête et soupira, ce n'était pas gagné pour le cadet des Kanda. Il regarda dans la direction ou était partit Allen, cette fois-ci il était sûr qu'il ne se cachait pas... Le blandin avait effectivement bien quitté l'endroit et pour de bon. Mais le rouquin n'eut pas le temps de lui faire une énième leçon car un hurlement s'échappa plus loin. Les trois compères croyant qu'Allen c'était fait attraper, bondirent vers les cris qui continuaient de plus belle.

Le roux arriva en premier sur les lieux, au premiers abord il n'aperçut qu'un décor de forêt typique : Un sol recouvert de terre aride et plusieurs feuilles colorés, ici les arbres avaient décidé de se préparer à l'hiver un peu plus tôt et se dénudaient dès à présent. Quelques racines profondes sortaient du sol s'amusant à faire tomber en traitre les marcheurs imprudents tandis qu'au bout une petite maison faite de pierre se dressait, elle était inhabité apparemment car le toit était en parti arraché et beaucoup de pierre qui étaient censé bâtir la maison, étaient tombés sur le sol. Lavi chercha frénétiquement autour de lui, avança prudemment et tourna la tête maintes et maintes fois puis, il comprit qu'Allen n'était pas ici.

Face à lui et à gauche de la maison, un autre kappeur se tenait. A cette distance le rouquin ne put reconnaitre que les cheveux noir du chasseur et la cape qu'il portait tous mais il n'était pas seul. En effet ce chasseur venait de s'emparer de sa proie et la maintenait à plat ventre sur le sol. Pour éviter une fuite inutile il l'avait chevauché et sans se soucier des hurlements en dessous de lui, il s'empressa de descendre son bas d'une main. L'autre était sur la tête du garçon, saisissant sans vergogne les racines des cheveux et le contraignait à rester contre la terre froide et dure. La « proie » tenta d'agripper son short fait de verdure en tout genre, gagnant du mieux qu'il pouvait quelques secondes en plus. Pourtant cela ne suffis pas pour dérouter le kappeur qui n'hésita pas à arracher le bas et le jeter au loin, sa main à présent valide se posa sur la cuisse de l'otage avant de remonter toujours plus haut.

La « monture » tenta de se dégager de n'importe quelle manière, en se retournant à moitié, en repoussant l'adversaire de ses mains sans succès. Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de rendre le chasseur bien plus entreprenant qui attrapa ses poignets et les lia dans le dos par une ficelle qu'il avait spécialement apporté pour l'occasion. Puis, il passa sa main sous cape pour ouvrir son pantalon, l'otage s'arrêta un instant en entendant le bruit de l'ouverture et un long frisson le parcourut de la tête au pied.

« Détends-toi maintenant »

Le kappeur lâcha sa tête avant de la caresser doucement, de son côté la proie la releva un peu et put sentir les feuilles qui lui avaient servit de matelas collées à présent son visage. Le chasseur les décolla en les voyants et essuya du mieux qu'il pouvait la terre qui restait tendrement. Le garçon repoussa d'un petit geste de la tête sa main et la reposa vaincu, une petite larme au coup de l'œil chuta par la suite sur sa joue. Pour toute réponse, le traqueur posa un doux baiser sur ses cheveux puis l'obligea à écarter ses jambes. Ses doigts ouvrirent lentement ses cuisses pour le laisser se rapprocher, il pouvait enfin sentir la peau fraiche de sa moitié contre ses reins.

Lavi resta pétrifié, observant la scène dans un effroi le plus totale sans qu'il puisse dire ou faire quoique ce soit ; Yu arriva quelques secondes plus tard suivit de peu par Tyki qui blêmit en apercevant la scène. Sans même un mot notre héros repoussa violemment le kappé qui disparut dans les buissons d'où il était justement apparut, il empoigna alors le rouquin qui était dans l'incapacité de se déplacer seul et ils repartirent sur leur pas ou le kappé était à présent.

« On peut savoir ce qui t'a prit ? S'écria le kappé fou de rage  
- C'était trop tard. Dit simplement Yu sans vraiment vouloir se justifier.  
- Non ça ne l'était pas ! On aurait pu faire quelques choses !  
- Ton camarade avait lui-même accepté la défaite  
- C'est inhumain ! » Hurla t'il

Lavi qui jusqu'alors était resté tétanisé se réveilla un peu et encore tout tremblant rejoignit sa moitié, il attrapa son bras et le serra autant qu'il pouvait.

« De toute manière ça n'aurait fait qu'aggraver la situation  
- Et comment peut on l'aggraver ? Riposta Tyki  
- Tyki... Yu à raison. Répondit doucement Lavi à la place de Yu  
- Ne me dit pas que cautionne ses actes !  
- Non mais...Si tu avais été découvert ils auraient put...  
- Ce n'est pas moi qu'ils veulent ! »

Les kappeurs passèrent la réponse sous silence, de son côté Tyki comprenait de moins en moins la raison pour laquelle ils restaient ainsi sans rien faire ni dire la logique qui les incombait.

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Pourquoi nous prendre ainsi, de cette manière ? C'est ça que vous appelez l'union avec votre moitié ?  
- Tyki... Commença Lavi  
- Si tu crois que faire ça dans ces conditions c'est un plaisir... Souffla Kanda  
- Pourquoi alors ?  
- Parce que ta des kappeurs qui sont bien plus abominables que nous ! Répondit-il sur le même ton. Tu trouves ton sort triste ? Son sort triste ? Quelle bonne blague !  
- Espèce de... Commença Tyki.  
- Tu veux savoir pourquoi nous sommes prêts à avoir ce genre de comportement ? Très bien je vais te le dire. Plutôt violer ma moitié que la céder à un autre.  
- Mais une moitié n'appartient de toute manière...  
- C'est là que tu te trompes. »

Le kappé le regarda d'un œil interdit, il ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir. On peut avoir plusieurs moitiés ? Y'avait il quelqu'un d'autre que Lavi pour lui ? Impossible, un sentiment pareil ne pouvait pas s'éprouver pour d'autres personnes...

« Tu plains ton camarade ? Continua Yu. Crois moi il est bien chanceux et toi aussi !  
- Nous sommes chanceux ?  
- Oui parce qu'on vous à trouvé avant eux.  
- Qui eux ?  
- Il y a des kappeurs qui n'hésitent pas à se faire des harems, le garçon que tu as vu va peut être passé dix petites minutes horrible mais le reste de sa vie il sera libre. »

Le cœur de Tyki rata un battement, la raison pour laquelle les kappeurs n'avaient aucune pitié était en faite un instinct protecteur ? Non, il ne pouvait le croire... Tout cela était bien trop tordu, on aurait dit une histoire à dormir debout.

« C'est pour ça que je n'hésiterais pas à le prendre de force, plutôt crever que de le voir à quelqu'un d'autres. Avoua Yu un pincement aux lèvres jusqu'à sang.  
- Yu... Murmura son ami  
- C'est pour ça que je dois le retrouver et l'emmener de gré ou de force ! Si je rate l'examen il sera seul et même maintenant il pourrait... Bref foutez moi la paix j'ai d'autres choses à foutre. »

Sur ces mots le célibataire passa devant eux et s'apprêta à cherche à nouveau sa moitié, malheureusement ça ne serait pas aussi facile de la retrouver... Il s'arrêta un instant et se mit à réfléchir : il devait retourner au point où ils s'étaient quitté et suivre les pas, tout un jeu de piste et il se doutait que son moyashi n'avait pas laissé de belles empreintes pour l'y aider. Si seulement il avait plus de temps ! Lavi qui était resté en arrière avec Tyki toujours au bras le sollicita :

« S'il te plait aide le.  
- Tu veux que je dénonce Allen ? Répondit il avec peu d'enthousiasme  
- S'il se fait attraper par quelqu'un d'autres ce sera pire et puis... Yu l'aime vraiment.  
- Je ne pense pas qu'on arrive à l'attraper tu sais  
- Et tu es prêt à parier dessus ? »

Tyki hésita, se mettre à dos Allen n'était pas la meilleure chose qu'il avait faite dans sa vie et dénoncer un camarade était pour lui de la pure trahison, d'un autre côté si une déloyauté pouvait lui sauver la vie... Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre il accepta de parler.

« S'il arrive quelque chose à Allen, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais. »


	3. Chercher c'est aussi accepter

_**Disclamer: L'histoire est de moi, Yu et Allen sont à Hoshino et les autres personnages de DGM a venir.**_

**_Pour public très avertis: Vous êtes prévenus !  
_**

**_Merci à tous ceux qui commentent ^^ Ca fait plaisir et nous pousse un peu à aller plus vite (j'en aurais jamais finis une sinon XD) Et je vous vois ceux qui passent et ne commentent pas! Tention ! XD_**

**_Bon il est un peu (beaucoup) plus nul que les deux autres (ça y est je m'essouffle! XD)  
_**

**_Et comme toujours: Désolé pour les fautes T.T et comme toujours bonne lecture.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Titre : Kap  
**

**Chapitre 3: Chercher c'est aussi accepter ce que l'on a trouvé.  
**

[20 minutes plus tard]

[Temps restants : 49 heures et 27 minutes]

« Enfoiré… »

Un kappeur était à terre, à bout de souffle il se maintenant du mieux qu'il pouvait contre un arbre.

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on veut jouer au dessus de notre niveau, on s'en mord les doigts !  
- Qui…Qui est tu ?  
- Moi ? Un simple citoyen libre. » Répondit un garçon à la chevelure de neige.

Il fit volteface et continua son trajet comme si de rien était, Allen s'enfonça de plus en plus dans la forêt et arriva près d'une grotte qu'il emprunta sans aucun doute dans ses actes.

Non loin de là, un beau brun coupait le bois sans se soucier de la végétation, gagnant du terrain sur sa proie qui ne se doutait encore de rien. Les deux tourtereaux eux, l'avaient laissés partir et rejoignaient l'entré rapidement en espérant ne pas faire de nouvelles mauvaises rencontre et espéraient revoir Yu et Allen autrement que bercé par des coups de poings réciproques. Malheureusement ils en doutaient fort et la vitesse à laquelle le célibataire c'était rué après que Tyki lui est renseigné l'endroit potentiel où le blandinet devait se cacher, ne les aidaient pas à penser autrement.

Il ne tarda pas à rencontrer le kappeur engourdit qui tentait de se relever, il passa devant sans même lui jeter un regard et poursuivit son chemin. Cependant son adversaire ne sembla pas l'entendre de cette oreille et se permit d'entamer une conversation qu'il ne savait pas encore : très déplaisante.

« Tu cherches le gamin au cheveux blanc ? »

Yu s'arrêta subitement, savoir que le moyashi était passé par ici le rassurait dans sa filature mais savoir qu'il avait été en contact avec un autre kappeur le crispa, des théories imaginaires voletaient à tout allure dans son esprit et ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde. Sans même se retourner il lui répondit.

« Oui et ?  
- Tu devrais laisser tomber, ce type c'est un malade.  
- C'est lui qui t'a mis dans cet état ? Demanda le plus jeune des Kanda  
- Ouai et il y est pas allé de main morte… Regarde mon état.  
- Si tu n'avais pas touché à une monture que la tienne ça ne serait pas arrivé.  
- Oh… Si on ne peut pas s'amuser.  
- S'amuser ?  
- Attend… C'est le tiens ? »

Kanda ne réfuta pas, laissant tout le loisir à son interlocuteur de choisir lui-même la réponse à sa question. La sienne fut un long rire haletant qu'il laissa duré un petit moment, de son côté notre héros ne cilla pas trop préoccupé sur une interrogation qui visait à savoir si Allen venait d'être… Il chassa cette idée, il ne serait pas digne d'être à lui s'il se faisait avoir par un type aussi répugnant.

« Ton chaton est toujours sauvage, je te le laisse. Après tout j'en ai suffisamment pour moi. »

Yu esquissa un sourire, oui ce crétin était toujours à lui mais son tendre amour allait devoir attendre un petit moment… Quelque chose d'important devait se faire avant. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers le kappeur qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes, sa main contre l'arbre tentait de le soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il vit Yu s'approcher lentement et coller dans ses yeux, son regard froid qui le lacérait de tout son être d'un air impassible.

« Dis-moi… Combien en as-tu ?  
- Cinq ! Cela me suffit largement. Fit le kappeur fier de lui.  
- Je vois… Cela fais donc dix être malheureux que tu viens de crée… Calcula t'il  
- Hein ?  
- Et bientôt ça en fera onze.  
- Pourquoi onze ?  
- Tu les a privé de leur moitié, de leur bonheur… Et d'ici peu tu vas perdre celui qui te rend si heureux…  
-Que… »

Sans d'autres mots il empoigna la tête du kappeur d'une main et la rejeta de toutes ses forces contre le tronc de l'arbre où il c'était appuyé. Il resta un moment inerte, regardant son opposant demeurer inanimé puis le relâcha et l'observa glisser au sol aves les yeux dans le vague. Yu qui n'allait pas jouer homme d'honneur après l'acte que l'autre avait commis sans aucune moralité, ne se gêna pour abattre violemment son poing contre son visage qui tentait déjà d'encaisser la première attaque. Il agrippa sa cape et déversa sur lui, une pluie de coup de poing à tous les endroits qu'ils pouvaient. Au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'il se sentit mieux, il le relâcha et l'autre retomba une nouvelle fois contre la plante. Mais notre protagoniste était un homme de parole et ne tarda pas à le prouver rapidement en grand guerrier fidèle à ses convictions.

Alors qu'il avait rangé son couteau depuis qu'il avait revu Lavi et sa moitié, il le ressortit prêt à tenir la promesse qu'il venait de faire. D'un geste il déchira la cape qui découvrit l'uniforme qu'il portait tous : on pourrait le décrire chez vous comme un vêtement d'écolier pour institution privée ou telles les écoles en Angleterre ou au Japon. Elle se constituait d'un haut noir avec un col qui remontait jusqu'au menton, les bordures étaient de couleur dorées et retombaient jusqu'en bas, coupant ainsi l'habit en deux. Sur leur torse du coté gauche, l'emblème de leur village était cousu: un soleil avec des rayons triangulaire courbés, symbole de puissance et de pureté. On notait sur les manches deux boutons de manchettes, postées de chaque côté et une même bordure doré. Son bas était plus simple, un pantalon noir et des chaussures de même acabit.

« Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? S'écria le kappeur sans défense.  
- Juste m'assurer que c'est la première fois et la dernière fois que tu les indisposes…  
- Et comment tu comptes faire ça hein ? Rétorqua t'il en se demandant où allait se réfugier ce couteau.  
- Connais-tu l'histoire du petit chaperon rouge ?  
- Euh oui… ?  
- Dans la version la plus connu c'est le chasseur qui sauve le petit enfant.  
- Quel rapport ? S'emporta le kappeur qui ne comprenait décidément plus rien.  
- Dans l'histoire le sauveur fait une belle incision sur le loup, grâce à cela le conte se termine bien…  
- Mais t'es taré ! Tu as l'intention de m'ouvrir le ventre ? J'ai mangé personne moi ! Hurla t'il blême.  
- Je ne parlais pas ce _loup_ là… » Répondit Yu d'un long sourire carnassier

Le « loup » regarda sans réussir à déchiffrer les paroles de son agresseur, puis d'un coup il saisit. Il eut un mouvement de recul qu'il ne put retenir mais l'arbre le fit à sa place, cerné il observa alors Kanda se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. On pouvait lire la terreur s'emplanter en lui, son visage mortifié ne laissait planer aucun doute sur la compréhension qu'il venait d'avoir et l'image qui allait bientôt devenir une réalité pour lui.

« Je ne l'ai pas touché ! Tenta le kappeur pour se défendre. Il n'a absolument rien !  
- Je te fais confiance… C'est pourquoi tu auras la vie sauve. Tu passeras le bonjour à tes épouses pour moi d'accord ? Je suis sûr qu'elles s'occuperont bien de toi après… »

Puis, alors qu'il tentait de repousser vainement Yu, le couteau découpa le tissu protecteur et ne tarda à rentrer dans la chair dure et ferme. La lame ne tarda pas à s'imbiber de sang et se fraya un chemin dans la peau rougeâtre qu'elle pénétrait farouchement, les textiles proches de la plaie ne tardèrent pas à absorber l'hémoglobine qui fuyait la blessure sous les hurlements d'un loup qui allait bientôt devenir aussi innocent qu'un agneau.

Un petit garçon à la chevelure blanche regardait par la fenêtre l'extérieur, il observait scrupuleusement l'entré de la grotte depuis une bonne demi-heure sans aucune pause. Ses petites mains étaient agrippés au rebord tandis son nez refroidissait au contact de la vitre qui les protégeait du vent. Pour passer le temps, il s'amusait à dessiner sur le carreau en créant de la bué puis formait des petits symboles avec ses doigts. Mais alors qu'il commençait à dessiner sa petite famille, quelqu'un sortit de la grotte et s'avança vers la chaumière où il se trouvait. Le petit le reconnut tout de suite et s'écria plein de joie :

« Allen est de retour ! Papa tu entends ? Il est revenu !»

Sans attendre de réponse il sauta de l'endroit où il c'était posé et se jeta sur la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit dans les secondes qui suivirent. Il passa dans l'ouverture et traversa au pas de course le jardin qui le séparait encore d'un Allen qui se mit à sourire en le voyant arriver. Lorsqu'il fut enfin arrivé à sa hauteur, le petit se lança dans ses bras sans crier gare et les deux garçons tombèrent sur l'herbe où une pluie de câlin fut donnée. Un homme plus âgé sortit et les regarda roulé dans la terre avec un œil amusé, il s'assit alors sur le pas de la porte et attendit que ses deux enfants finissent leur chamaillerie de frères.

« Dit grand-frère tu l'as trouvé ? Il est comment ? Beau ? Fort ? Dis-moi tout ! Je veux tout savoir ! »

Pour toute réponse Allen lui adressa un sourire des plus affectueux et le taquina en lui ébouriffant les cheveux puis, ils rentrèrent dans la maison tous les trois. C'était une jolie chaumière où il ne manquait pas de place, depuis des générations elle appartenait au Walker qui y vivait de père en fils.

Elle était composé de ce qu'on pouvait voir dans beaucoup de maison : un salon avec une partie hall qui la mettait en retrait grâce à un paravent situé à sa gauche, en avançant un peu on trouvait alors le coin « salon » avec une table basse et quelques fauteuils pour s'allongé. Puis, on percevait la salle à manger dans un espace distinct comme séparé par une ligne invisible. La cuisine au bout, avait un bar fait de bois et y retrouvait tout les attirails nécessaires à la confection de plat. Les chambres se trouvaient à l'étage, pour cela il fallait emprunter l'escalier dans le hall tout comme la salle de bain.

Allen s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils suivis de son petit frère qui ne se gêna pas pour choisir ses genoux et s'accrocher vivement à son coup, leur paternel lui, se posa en face.

« Comment ça c'est passé ? Demanda le père.  
- Bof… Fit Allen feignant d'en parler.  
- C'était si mal ?  
- Un crétin, un crétin macho-égoïste-puéril-totalement nombriliste, une brute épaisse sans aucune délicatesse et savoir vivre.

- Je vois… Ca a été le coup de foudre alors.  
- PARDOOOON ? S'écria le blandinet rouge comme une pivoine. TU…TU DIS N'IMPORTE QUOI !  
- Ouaaa ni-san à crié ! Dis le petit qui se bouchait les oreilles.  
- Oui, il semble que ce soit le gros lot. Conclu le père d'un sourire  
- Il n'est pas question que j'aille avec ce type ! C'est exactement ce que je ne veux pas !  
- Ah l'amour… »

Le blandinet pesta contre lui les joues rouges et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait… Cet homme était pour lui imbuvable et il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être cette « soi-disant » moitié il n'y avait rien qui lui plaisait dans son caractère.

« Ni-san… C'est qui le monsieur à la cape ? Demanda le petit garçon qui imitait son frère en scrutant l'extérieur  
- Un crétin. » Répondit-il tout simplement.

Allen fit descendre son petit frère avant de sortir lui aussi du fauteuil et de partir vers le hall, une fois arrivé il se tourna à gauche. Une armoire était encastré dans le mur, le blandin agrippa la poignée et l'ouvrit : à l'intérieur se trouvait une sorte de fusil, il ouvrit une boite de munition posé en bas et l'arma rapidement.

« Allen tu comptes faire quoi ? Demanda le père inquiet.  
- Lui apprendre la politesse, peut-être que dans sa deuxième vie on la lui inculquera »

Sans attendre de réponse il sortit dehors, Yu n'était qu'à une dizaines de mètres. Il s'arrêta en voyant le moyashi ouvrir la porte et ne put retenir un petit rire en le regardant venir armer jusqu'aux dents, il ne tenta pas de sortir son couteau et resta immobile le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu as donc si peur de moi Moyashi ?  
- C'est Allen »

Quelque chose attira l'intention de Yu : un petit garçon passa la tête dans l'ouverture et le regarda avec de grands yeux, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un être humain. Il ouvrit la bouche et après quelques secondes posa une question pertinente :

« Ni-san c'est lui ton chéri ?  
-Rentre dans la maison Aaron ! » Ordonna Allen d'un ton sec.

Le petit s'exécuta et partit reprendre sa place derrière la fenêtre pour ne rien louper.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas partir…  
- Oui contrairement à toi je sais ce qu'est la famille ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?  
- Question idiote, toi.  
- Je ne viendrais pas. Annonça Allen sûr de lui.  
- Si c'est à cause de ta famille, elle peut venir aussi. Il y a suffisamment de place chez moi.  
- Non seulement tu es un crétin macho mais en plus tu crois pouvoir m'acheter ? »

Allen braqua son fusil sur Yu et tira, la balle s'éclata contre l'herbe à dix centimètres de lui. Le kappeur ne cilla pas, un visage impassible collait à sa peau et voulait se défaire.

« Dégage. Ordonna Allen  
- Tyki m'a raconté qu'aucun Walker à ce jour n'avait été prit, il y a une raison particulière à ca n'est-ce pas?  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Je ne viendrais pas.  
- C'est parce qu'ils tombent amoureux d'autres de votre race c'est ça ? » Demanda Kanda

Le blandin écarquilla les yeux et ses mains baissèrent le fusil, son regard fuyant celui du kappeur et se glissant au sol. Il tenta de contrôler ses expressions mais il ne dissimula malheureusement pas totalement la tristesse qui s'installait en lui.

« Ca ne te regarde pas… Va-t'en.  
- Tu es tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? Questionna le brun d'une voix plus ou moins menaçante.  
- Et si c'était le cas ? Cela changerait quoi ?  
- Tu es à lui ? »

La respiration de Yu se fit plus faible en prononçant ses mots, il put voir les yeux du jeune garçon se relever doucement et rencontrer les siens, son visage exprima un sourire sincère et d'une peine qui semblait le ronger de l'intérieur.

« Votre peuple me l'a prit il y a deux ans… » Avoua t'il

Notre protagoniste resta interdit, son cœur rata un battement qui le laissa sans voix pendant quelques secondes, le temps qu'il digère la vérité énoncé. Heureusement pour lui, il avait bien plus de facilité à cacher ses émotions que sa moitié et donc rien ne parut. De son côté, Allen posa le bout du fusil au sol et continua douloureusement son récit.

« Un de tes « amis » c'est amusé à se bâtir un harem, je n'avais que treize-ans à l'époque… Et lui avait le tient. Celui qui était tout pour moi, il c'est sacrifié pour me protéger… Et… Plutôt que de devenir une de vos marionnette il a mit fin à ses jours. Tout ça pour votre petit orgueil personnel. Voilà pourquoi je vous déteste !  
- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire un harem, j'aurai choisi des proies moins coriaces. Dit-il tout simplement  
- Et si je te disais que je lui appartenais ?  
- Alors il ne me resterait plus qu'à me donner la mort. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Yu s'avança lentement en direction du blandin qui tentait de retenir ses larmes le plus possibles. Il détestait pleurer, il devait être fort ou sinon il perdrait une nouvelle fois. Il mordit frénétiquement ses lèvres à sang pour calmer la douleur par une autre mais, il dut s'arrêter quand un pouce effleura sa bouche tendrement. Il tomba dans un regard noir de jais qui contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, c'est-à-dire un désir lubrique et totalement animal, était doux et étonnamment chaleureux. Ce pouce enleva le sang qui perlait puis laissa place à un baume réparateur fait par un baiser, Allen ne répondit pas. Trop surprit et pas assez apprivoisé pour se laisser emporter, il laissa donc simplement faire le kappeur tout en réfléchissant à lâcher ou non le fusil.

Après une petite minute, le guerrier reprit place contre sa faiblesse au cœur. Le bout de l'arme ne tarda pas à s'échouer sur la gorge de Yu qui fit comme si de rien était et continua de caresser ses lèvres d'une langue taquine mais celles-ci restèrent désespéramment closes, il abandonna... Pour le moment.

« Suis-je donc si mauvais pour embrasser ? Demanda le héros  
- Va t'en. Ordonna t'il fermement  
- Pas de problème mais tu viens avec moi.  
- Je viens de te dire que j'étais à lui !  
- Très bien alors… »

Kanda empoigna le fusil d'une main, le kappé sursauta en voyant à quel point la force de son adversaire pouvait être puissante. S'il le voulait il pouvait lui arracher l'arme des mains sans aucun problème ! C'était le genre d'ennemi à combattre à distance, la force brute ne lui aurait fait subir pas un seul dégât. Il sentit ensuite l'autre main de Yu attraper la sienne, celle qui recouvrait l'endroit pour tirer puis fut forcer à le mettre en joue.

« Vas-y tire.  
- Tu es malade ! Cracha-t-il en se disant qu'il était bel et bien barge.  
- Une vie sans toi c'est cela la vraie folie. »

Alors qu'Allen allait répliquer, il s'arrêta brusquement. Son visage renfrogné et plein de colère fit place à une décomposition générale, ses yeux ne regardait plus Yu mais quelque chose derrière lui. Notre héros se retourna tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien couper SA conversation si importante et vit assez loin encore une épaisse fumée grise.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Yu  
- Un… Feu. Quelqu'un a allumé un incendie ! »

Le garçon voulu reprendre son fusil et tenta de se soustraire à l'étreinte du kappeur qui ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il lui arracha l'arme des mains et le ramena contre lui.

« Où crois-tu allé moyashi ? Siffla le chasseur.  
- Ce n'est pas le moment de flirter Bakanda ! Il faut arrêter cet incendie !  
- Et tu penses faire quelque chose avec tes si petites mains ?  
- Je suppose que tu as une meilleur solution ô grand maitre vénéré qui sait tout ? Fit il ironique  
- Hum… J'aime cette appellation, enfin pour répondre à ta question : Tu va rester ici et je vais m'occuper de ça.  
- Je ne vais pas rester ici ! J'ai une famille à protéger moi ! »

Le blandin tenta une nouvelle fois de se défaire en vain, d'une main Yu lui attrapa les joues et les serra fortement avant de l'obliger à s'avancer.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter moyashi, tu fermes ta jolie petite bouche et tu t'exécutes. Si le feu est toujours là et que je ne reviens pas emmène ta famille hors de la forêt. »

Sur ce Kanda le repoussa vivement et repartit rapidement d'où il était apparut. Allen se retrouva alors seul dans le jardin, immobile un long moment et se demandait si il reviendrait bel et bien un jour. Il tourna les talons assez irrité et rentra dans la chaumière avec une mauvaise impression qui ne disparut pas.

Deux heures passèrent, le feu avait été éteins depuis un bon moment mais le beau brun ne revenait toujours pas… Allen assit dans le fauteuil prêt de la fenêtre ne cessait de faire et refaire mille scénario dans sa tête, cherchant une raison qui l'aurait retardé ou empêché de revenir. Le visage dans ses mains, il était impossible de voir l'expression qui s'y dégageait mais son père qui le connaissait bien, voyait à quel point son fils était inquiet. Il s'approcha de lui et posa une main bienfaitrice sur son épaule, le garçon lui répondit en le regardant. Deux yeux un peu rouges l'observèrent silencieusement, le paternel chassa ses mauvaises pensées en lui frottant la chevelure énergiquement.

« Va le rejoindre. Proposa son père  
- Mais…  
- Allen, j'ignore si le grand amour existe bel et bien. Par contre je sais que notre cœur est assez grand pour aimer beaucoup de personne à la fois et que la vrai question c'est de savoir si on décide d'y mettre quelqu'un.  
- Qu'essayes-tu de me dire ?  
- Mon avis c'est que tout les deux vous êtes aussi borné l'un que l'autre, vous allez vous détruire à trop avoir d'orgueil alors qu'il suffirait que l'un de vous lâche un peu du leste.  
- Tu me demandes de me laisser faire ? De partir pour un parfait étranger et de vous laisser seul ici ? Après ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? S'emporta Allen.  
- Et pourquoi pas ? »

Le blandinet ouvrit la bouche en grand, il ne comprenait pas que son père puisse être aussi… Négligeant.

« Ca ne te dérange pas de ne plus me revoir ?  
- Ca ne te dérange pas de ne plus le revoir ? »

Le blandin baissa la tête vaincu il se pinça les lèvres furieusement et après une petite rumination, se leva et sortit sous un grand sourire de son père. Il se retourna vivement dans l'entrée et s'adressa à lui sûr de lui.

« Ne te fais pas d'idée ! Je vais juste voir s'il s'en ait sortit ! »

Sans même attendre la réponse il claqua la porte et courut vers un avenir incertain

« Papa ! Dit Aaron. Où va Ni-san ?  
- Rejoindre le beau garçon de tout à l'heure »

[1h53 minutes plus tard

Temps restant : 44heures et 29 minutes]

« Yu Kanda ?  
- Un type aux cheveux longs en queue de cheval.  
- Oui je me souviens il nous a aidés à éteindre le feu »

Devant Allen un membre des organisateurs, ceux-ci étaient intervenus pour contrecarrer l'incendie qu'un de leurs membres avaient causé. Lorsqu'il entendit son nom, une lueur d'espoir se fit sentir et il tenta d'en savoir un peu plus et ce rapidement.

« Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?  
- Il est à l'infirmerie,» Expliqua t'il en pointant du doigt une tente à quelques mètres de là.

Le garçon courut jusqu'à l'endroit désigné et rentra à l'intérieur rapidement, au premier abord personne ne s'y trouvait et cela inquiéta Allen qui scruta la pièce de fond en comble. Celle-ci n'était pratiquement composé que de lit, des draps marron les recouvraient avec pour chacun un oreiller blanc. Les couches s'alignaient en deux colonnes pour laisser passer de futurs blessés et ils étaient tous inutilisés. Au fond, le blandin remarqua ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de paravent et cachait peut-être un ou deux lits. Prenant son courage à deux mains il avança timidement vers lui, une dizaine de pas suffire pour l'atteindre et après une grande inspiration il passa devant et tomba effectivement sur une couchette occupée.

« Crétin » Murmura-t-il

Devant lui, les yeux fermés et le corps rabattu sous les couvertures se trouvait la personne qu'il avait tant cherchée : Yu


	4. La cérémonie s'achève

_**Disclamer: L'histoire est de moi, Yu et Allen sont à Hoshino et les autres personnages de DGM a venir.**_

**_Pour public très avertis: Vous êtes prévenus !  
_**

**_Merci à tous ceux qui commentent ^^ Ca fait plaisir et nous pousse un peu à aller plus vite (j'en aurais jamais finis une sinon XD) Et je vous vois ceux qui ne le font pas! Tention ! XD_**

**_La fin pourrit je trouve mais on m'a dit que non, donc je poste !  
_**

**_Comme toujours: Désolé pour les fautes T.T et comme toujours bonne lecture._**

**_Et pour finir: Oui c'est le dernier chapitre ^^  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Titre : Kap  
**

**Chapitre 4 : La cérémonie s'achève**

Allen était là, debout devant un lit utilisé par une personne qui lui était familière. Les paupières closes et le corps caché sous les draps, Yu semblait dormir paisiblement. De grosses larmes commencèrent à naviguer le long de la joue du blandin, elles s'affalèrent sur le lit et furent absorbé par les couvertures pour disparaitre rapidement.

« Crétin… Je fais quoi maintenant ?»

Le jeune garçon ne reçut aucune réponse, cela accentua la douleur et la colère qui montait de plus en plus en lui. Ca ne devait pas se passer ainsi, il aurait du le fuir pendant toute l'épreuve et gagner ! Mais sans qu'il soit mit en danger, Allen n'était pas le genre à être prendre la vie à quelqu'un…

« Tu joues le fier et maintenant regarde toi ! Il est beau le macho invétéré ! Je suis censé aimer un mort un comateux ? »

Le blandin vit les sourcils de Kanda se froncer et ses lèvres closes depuis le début commencèrent à bouger. Après quelques secondes à les regarder ainsi, se frotter l'une comme l'autre comme pour former des mots, Allen s'approcha doucement car il pensait que Yu parlait peut-être dans son sommeil ou bien tentait de lui parler mais n'en avait pas la force. Il se positionna au dessus de lui et se baissa pour arriver près de la bouche de ce dernier en tendant l'oreille du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais aucun son ne sortait, tout du moins pas de ses lèvres. En effet le moyashi distingua quelque chose : le bruit de drap qui glissa d'un seul coup et le timbre de sa propre voix en voyant une main empoigné son haut et le ramener de l'autre côté du lit. Allen sentit son corps vaciller et il atterrit sur le dos avec pour matelas le sol assez douloureux. Malheureusement pour lui quelque chose de bien plus douloureux était positionnée sur lui, un poids qui n'était pas celui des couvertures.

« On fait des confidences sur l'oreiller moyashi ?  
- C'est Allen Bakanda ! Et ça n'avait rien de confidences ! C'était du conditionnel, rien que de l'imagination !  
-Je vois… Et bien si on passait à quelque chose d'un peu plus… Réaliste veux tu ? »

Sans plus attendre, Yu se jeta sur la bouche d'Allen qu'il happa sans aucune honte. Ses doigts avides de délices, prirent le chemin de ses haches et relevèrent ce qui lui servait de bas tandis que ses jambes collaboraient à le garder bien au sol et à ouvrir ses cuisses. Les lèvres du brun explorèrent sans somation la cavité buccale de son homologue, suçant sans vergogne sa langue et titillant ses commissures avec passion. Après une petite collaboration, les mains de Kanda se séparèrent, l'une s'empressa de passer sous le haut tandis que l'autre plus entre prenante descendit rapidement et se fraya un chemin entre les cuisses du blandinet. En sentant sa peau douce et chaude entre ses doigts, Yu sentit son corps entier se réchauffer et plus encore dans son pantalon où apparaissait une bosse qu'il n'allait pas oublier. Alors que le plus vieux s'en prenait à présent à la clavicule, il glissa doucement sur son entre jambe.

Doucement il cajola avec plaisir cette chair qu'il ne découvrait qu'avec le touché, une peau glissante encore imberbe et avec une verge plus petite que la sienne… Après tout il n'était pas encore totalement formé. Mais cela l'importait peu, car ce corps il le voulait et le désirait plus que quiconque et se qu'importe le temps qu'il faudrait pour arriver à maturité. Il s'empressa de parcourir ces parcelles cachées, l'urètre, la prostate… Pressant chaque partie et marquant dans son esprit ce qui l'attendait bientôt…

La simple idée qu'il allait enfin se déverser en lui suffit à le mettre en émulation. Ses mains agrippèrent alors ses jambes et il pressa son bassin contre le sien puis se frotta contre lui, il ne tarda pas à jouir de tous son être. La bosse s'affaissa et ne laissa alors qu'une marque humide de son passage. Une fois ses ardeurs calmées, il regarda Allen qui ne c'était pas une seule fois débattu. Il découvrit un visage horrifié, sous le choque et qui semblait totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Ses yeux grands ouverts fixaient un point invisible qui paraissait se trouver dans un lieu imaginaire tandis que ses lèvres crispées contenaient une douleur insoutenable.

« Allen ? »

Le dit nommé ne répondit pas, il restait toujours dans un effarement le plus total et n'en sortait pas. Yu se jeta sur lui et tenta de le réanimer, une main sur sa chevelure argenté où les doigts s'entrelaçaient dans ses mèches et une autre sur sa joue qui essayait de le ramener à la réalité. Doucement la voix de Yu appela le blandin toujours stupéfait, il répéta inlassablement son prénom encore et encore jusqu'à apercevoir ses yeux se brouiller.

« Chuuuut. Tout va bien. Dit gentiment Yu  
- Lâche moi…. Demanda le blandin dans un sanglot.  
-Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça, je dois le faire pour te ramener.  
- C'est injuste !  
- Ecoute laisse toi faire d'accord ? Dis-toi que c'est de ma faute, je m'occupe de tout.  
- C'est de la triche…  
-Quoi ? Dit il avec un fort étonnement dans la voix »

Yu observa Allen, celui-ci avait caché son visage dans ses mains. Pas question que l'autre ne puisse voir ses larmes.

« Tu m'a pris en traitre ! Tu t'es joué de moi ! Hurla t'il dans un élan de rage  
- Tout les moyens sont…  
-Non il ne le sont pas ! S'écria Allen. Je me suis inquiété pour toi ! Je m'en voulais d'avoir agis ainsi et que tu sois dans cet état mais toi… Toi tu as joué la comédie ! »

Il observa le garçon en dessous de lui, il sentait à quel point celui-ci était dégouté. Ecœuré d'y avoir cru, de s'être inquiété, de lui-même. Alors que Yu ressentait du désir, Allen lui n'avait qu'une seule envie : celle de vomir et de disparaitre. Il hésita, devait il passer outre ses pleurs et allé jusqu'au bout ou bien laissé tomber ? Après une longue hésitation, Kanda releva un peu plus le bas et tandis que les sanglots emplit de colère résonnait au fond de la gorge de sa moitié, il glissa la verge dans sa propre bouche.

Allen sursauta, de surprise d'abord car il s'attendait à une douleur intolérable qu'il pensait détruire ce qu'il était mais aussi parce que la sensation qui se dégageait était bien au contraire très agréable. C'était humide, chaud et la pression donnait à son cœur une légèrement augmentation qui s'accentua lorsqu'on ajouta à la charge, des frottements réguliers. Le corps d'Allen se mit à réagir alors rapidement et ne tarda pas à se contracter dans tous les pores de la peau. Son dos se cambra, ses mains agrippèrent le sol du mieux qu'elles pouvaient tandis que ses jambes prenaient appui sur le sol et s'écartait elle-même de plus en plus. Mais ce qui se contracta le plus ce fut évidemment le bout de chair logé dans la bouche langoureuse du kappeur. De sa langue il redessinait les courbes qu'il avait adorablement aimé parcourir de ses ongles, et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en sentant ce fluide se répandre dans sa bouche qu'il avala sans remords.

Le blandin s'affala sur le sol, vaincu par le plaisir et l'adrénaline qui batifolait dans son cœur. Ses yeux virent Yu revenir près de son visage et lui donner un baiser pour le féliciter, il tourna la tête furieux mais trop fatigué pour le frapper. Ses yeux rouges lui avaient donné un horrible mal de crane qui accumulait l'essoufflement.

« Va t'en… Je ne veux pas les laisser » Souffla Allen dans un dernier effort avant de rouler sur le côté.

Le chasseur ne répondit pas, il resta quelques instants immobile comme plongé dans ses pensées. Au bout d'un petit moment il se releva avant de prendre le kappé dans ses bras et de le poser sur le lit, c'est sous un regard sidéré du plus jeune qu'il commença à partir.

« Tu fais quoi ? Demanda le blandin qui se jeta sur les couvertures comme une barrière.  
-Je m'en vais répondit simplement le brun  
- Tu te barres ? Comme ça après t'être amusé ? Tu va chercher des trucs bizarre pour me les faire essayer c'est ça ?  
- Tu m'as demandé de partir, je fais ce que tu veux non ? Et c'est plutôt toi qui as pris du plaisir.  
- Vous êtes complètement tordu dans votre village ! Cracha t'il  
- Tu veux venir avec moi ? Demanda Kanda  
- Je n'irais pas là-bas !  
- Bien alors j'y vais, je ne te sortirais pas de la forêt. »

Sur ce, Yu sortit de la tente et repartit aussitôt vers l'entrée. Il marcha longtemps seul et comme un automate, suivit le chemin vers l'abandon sans aucune autre forme de procès.

« Yu ? Ou est Allen ? »

Le dit appelé ne regarda même pas son camarade aux cheveux roux, ni même son grand frère qui c''était empressé de voir comment ça c'était passé.

« Tu n'as pas réussit à l'attraper Yu ? Demanda Yuuta. On l'a découvert avant toi ? Tu ne l'as pas trouvé ?  
- Il a déjà une famille…  
- C'est un des Walker ? Oh Yu… Je suis désolé. »

Le brun ne répondit pas et s'installa contre la petite colline qu'il avait dévalé avant le début de l'examen. Il regarda encore une fois cette forêt, quelque part à l'intérieur se trouvait sa moitié... Surement était il retourné chez lui avec sa famille, bien au chaud avec son petit frère dans les bras et l'ayant déjà oublié. Lavi s'allongea à ses côtés et posa sa tête contre son épaule, le Kanda ne lui jeta pas un regard.

« Tu vas t'en remettre ? Demanda le roux  
- Il est où ton frisé ? Tu l'as perdu en chemin ?  
- Non il est à la maison, je suis revenu pour voir si ça allait bien se passer pour toi. Après tout ce que m'a dit Tyki sur les Walker pendant mon retour… J'étais un peu inquiet.  
- Je vais très bien merci. Fit il sèchement  
- Tu comptes vraiment abandonner ? Le laisser là-bas ? »

Il ne répliqua pas, scrutant longuement les arbres : tout n'était que verdure sombre et désordonné. C'était une jungle luxuriante pleine d'incohérence et d'anarchie qui allait et venait devant lui hormis cette chevelure blanche à moitié caché qui contrastait. Yu se releva dans un bond et courut vert cette étrange feuillage. Il n'entendit pas son coéquipier l'appelé plusieurs fois, seul ses jambes et ses yeux semblaient réellement fonctionner dans cet élan. Il arriva à l'entré en quelques secondes le cœur encore battant, devant lui une tignasse blanche se dissimulait derrière l'un des lampadaires avec l'œil aux aguets.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda l'ancien chasseur  
- Je… Suis désolé que tu es raté ton examen.  
- Tu es venu pour t'apitoyer sur mon sort ? Ou est passé le moyashi rebelle qui aurait tout fait pour me faire perdre et y ajouter le plus de honte possible.  
- Bah maintenant que cette chasse est terminée, je n'ai plus d'animosité à avoir envers toi.  
-Je crois que tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil.  
- Hein ? Comment ça ?  
- J'ai dit que je ne te sortirais pas de la forêt, mais ça ne veux pas dire que je te ficherai la paix. Lorsque l'exam est officiellement terminé je rentre chez moi, fais mes valises et je te rejoins. »

A ces mots Allen le regarda abasourdit avant de rougir des pieds à la tête.

« Qui… QUI TE DIT QUE J'AI ENVIE D'ÊTRE AVEC TOI BAKANDA ? Hurla t'il entre colère et plaisir non avoué.  
- Tu es à moi, il va falloir t'y faire. Trancha Yu qui visiblement avait décidé du futur de son moyashi.  
- Reviens et je te tues !  
- Pas grave, je reviendrais te hanter.  
- Mais t'es débiles ou quoi ? Et puis il n'y a pas de place pour toi ! On n'a que trois chambre. Répondis Allen  
- Parce que tu crois que je vais dormir ailleurs que dans notre lit ? Demanda simplement Kanda  
- NOTRE LIT ? »

La dispute continua pendant des heures sans qu'aucun ne décide de s'avouer vaincu. Lavi et Yuuta durent même en venir aux mains pour les empêcher de s'entretuer réellement. La passion des premiers mois dira t'on pour les excuser.

« C'est ça les compromis, je te laisse dans ta forêt et toi tu me laisses ton corps.  
- Sale pervers !  
-Ca veut dire oui ?  
- Pervers, goujat, vicieux, débauché, rustre, malotru, mufle, éhonté, espèce de brute !  
- Si tu as autant de vocabulaire dans la bouche qu'au corps à corps, je sens qu'on va en avoir des choses à essayer…  
-J'aurais du reboucher le trou quand tu es tombé dedans !  
- Tu sais que tu es diablement sexy quand tu es mauvais ? »

A cette dernière remarque qui ne manqua d'ajouter encore plus de couleur à Allen, celui-ci tourna les talons et partit pour retourner chez lui. Ce fut sans compter sur la non-coopération d'un certain brun qui rentra dans la forêt et lui agrippa le bras fermement avant de le ramener contre lui. Le blandin tenta de le repousser violemment mais Yu ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et se jeta sur la bouche du plus jeune avec une ardeur des plus féroce. Allen répondit par des coups sur son poitrail et par des lèvres closes, pourtant le succès ne fut au rendez-vous. Tandis que l'autre prenait plaisir à les happer goulument, ses mains enlacèrent son corps indiscipliné et le firent reculer jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche. Cerné, Yu se colla encore plus à sa peau et se frotta sans honte contre lui au risque de s'émoustiller à nouveau.

Le blandinet quand à lui, gênait du mieux qu'il pouvait son agresseur décidément peu enclin aux convenances. Pourtant, il sentait nettement que son abordage n'avait aucune envie d'aller plus loin, il semblait juste vouloir le ploter tout simplement. D'ailleurs l'ancien kappeur relâcha sa bouche peu de temps après et le fixa dans les yeux, le plus jeune lui lança alors un regard noir pour désapprouver ses méthodes.

« Quoi ? Commença Yu. Tu voulais que j'aille plus loin ?  
- Ne me sautes pas dessus comme ça !  
- C'est parce que tu te trémousses ainsi que je ne suis plus maitre de moi-même. Avoua t'il  
- Je connais un excellent coup qui te les calmerait rapidement… Vociféra Allen  
- Mais quel vilain garçon… Ah décidément je te veux. »

Il lécha sa joue brulante avant de déposer un fugace baiser sur son nez puis le relâcha et s'écarta de quelques centimètres. Allen effaça d'un revers de la main la salive qui collait sur sa pommette, pestant à l'intérieur de lui sur les manières de son « compagnon ».

« Tu m'attends ? Proposa le brun.  
- Nan  
- Très bien on se retrouve là-bas alors »

Kanda ressortit de la forêt et s'apprêta à repartir une dernière fois chez lui quand Allen l'interpella

« Il n'est pas question que je couche avec toi  
- Ca je l'avais compris et plutôt deux fois qu'une  
- Tu comptes me prendre de force ?  
- Huuum… J'ai changé d'avis ! Fit le plus jeune des Kanda en se surprenant lui-même.  
- Tu ne me violeras pas ?  
- Non pas besoin !  
- Comment ça ? »

L'ancien chasseur se retourna à moitié et de l'air le plus sadique qu'il avait, il annonça :

« Je vais tellement te chauffer que c'est toi qui va me supplier… »

Allen le regarda d'un visage impassible dans un premier temps puis, au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient tout comme le fossé qui s'agrandissait entre eux… Le garçon passa d'un blanc immaculé à un pourpre bien marqué.

« JE PREFERE ENCORE DE FORCE ! »

Les uke ne savent vraiment pas ce qu'ils veulent…

Fin


End file.
